DC Prime: Doctor Fate - Lord of Order
by DC Prime Universe
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: Kent Nelson, has been battling the forces of darkness for many years as Doctor Fate and it as taken a toll on him. now he seeks a successor to pass on the Helm of Nabu to and he believes he's found in the former Titan member Raven


**A/N: Before you read this, I suggest you read the first arc of DC Prime's New Titans to understand things a bit better.**

**….**

**Issue one of twelve: Chosen by Fate**

**…**

**The Void.**

It is a place that exists between dimensions, an empty place where nothing survives and is nothing more a blank white slate that is endless to the point of madding. While absolutely nothing could thrive in this private little hell, there are those-a select few who can hide away in this place for days on end without the need for food or water and can withstand the void's mentally draining effects on one's psyche.

One such person was a young woman who you could consider either a hero or a villain. She wished to live in solitude, to stay away from the world she love and yet nearly set it ablaze in a sea of unholy fire. She was unable to face that place that she once called home and the very people she called her family.

Her name is Raven: Daughter of Trigon and here in this empty wasteland she serves out her self-imposed exile away from all forms reality, fearing she may bring death and desolation to anyone else she may come in contact with.

Suddenly, out of the nothingness, a bright light shined before the young sorceress, nearly blinding her in all its shining glory. Once her vision came back to her, she found herself standing before was someone she never expected to see visit her in her life unless it was to kill her.

Standing before her was Doctor Fate: The Lord of Order.

Raven: I would say this is a surprise, if I had not known you would come after one day

Doctor Fate: You do not need to fear me Raven, I come in peace

Raven: Is that right? After everything I did on my father's behalf do you really expected me to believe you just came here to talk?

Doctor Fate: I know you are suffering in silence here in the void because of the horrors you committed under your father's influence, but as I said I only wish to talk

Raven: If you say so, now what do you want?

Doctor Fate: Not here, I wish to speak with you in my home in the Tower of Fate

Raven: Getting the home field advantage I see, very well if you insist

And with that, the master of the mystic arts whisked both himself and the child of Trigon to his home on earth. The next thing Raven knew, she found herself standing in a room filled with ancient artifacts and books. Fate then placed his hands on his helmet and proceeded to remove it from his person, creating a bright flash of gold light as he did. Once the light faded away, an elderly man in a light brown suit stood before her. The man then put the helmet on a small pedestal before turning his attention back to his guest.

Kent: Not what you were expecting, am I right?

Raven: On the contrary, this is exactly what I was expecting Mr. Nelson

Kent: So you know who I am? Clever girl

Raven: I've studied enough about the helmet of Nabu to know that you Kent Nelson are nothing more than helmet's vessel to carry out Nabu's work

Kent: allow to reiterate: very clever girl. So how did you my name?

Raven: That's easy, the names of the JSA's identities are known throughout the entire JLA database

Kent: *chuckles* Ted could never keep a secret

Raven: So let's get back to my original question: why did you bring me here?

Before the man could give her an answer, young girl rushed into the room, however these children were by no means normal children. The five girls were a vampire, a mummy, a werewolf, a ghost and a Frankenstein-like creature; all of whom ran up to Kent and hugged him tightly. As they did an elderly Egyptian woman in a black dress with a golden necklace around her neck with a ruby shaped like a scarab on it walked up and kissed the Lord of Order on the lips.

Girls: Daddy's home!

Raven: Daddy?

Kent: Where are my manners? These are my daughters, Sibella, Elsa, Tanis, Winnie and Phantasma

Phantasma: please call me Phanty spooky lady

Kent: And this is my darling wife Inza

Inza: It's a pleasure to meet you; I've heard quite a lot of things about you

Raven: None of them good I imagine

Inza: Nonsense, my husband wouldn't have brought you to our home if he didn't see something great in you

Kent: speaking of which, I need to get back on track *to his children* kids, daddy needs to speak to Miss Raven in private for a little bit, can you girls step outside for a bit

Winnie: aw do we have to?

Kent: You can help your mother get dinner ready, I'll be down shortly

Tannis: yes Daddy

With that, the five monstrous followed their mother out of the room, leaving the child of Trigon alone with the master of the mystic arts.

Raven: Allow to acknowledge the elephant in the room and ask how you and your wife came to have such an…interesting family

Kent: They came from all sorts of places of evil when I found them as Fate. Sibella came from a vampire cult, Winnie was the runt of the litter in her pack, Tanis was reawakened from her tomb through necromancy to be made a slave, Elsa was created by a madman who put her together with parts of different girls he had murdered and Phantasma was nothing more than a lonely spirit living in a rundown house. Despite what they were, I saw the potential for good in them and rescued them from a life filled with darkness. Inza and I could never have children of our own, so we adopted them and raised them ourselves

Raven: So that's what you wanted to ask me, isn't it? You want to adopt me or something?

Kent: Not exactly Raven, true I want you to stay here, but not like a daughter, believe me I have enough

Raven: Then what?

Kent: As you can tell I'm getting on in years and things that go bump in the night are bumping a little harder these days. I'd like you to help me-help Fate defend this world; not as a sidekick, but as a partner

Raven: But after I everything I did, why would you even consider such a thing?

Kent: Because like my daughters, I can see the good in you despite the things you're farther made you do; hell you've proven the good in you after everything accomplished with the Titans

Raven: But this was different, I nearly caused the end of the very universe itself!

Kent: But you didn't and you helped save the universe in the end, not to mention you've done that more than once while you among your friends. Raven, I can't keep doing this by myself anymore and I believe you're just a person to help me

The former Titan took in the elderly man's words. At the core of it all, he had a point, she was once a force for good and she could be that again, however she still did not want to face the world again just yet.

Raven: I'll join you Kent, but I'll do so on my own terms

Kent: of course

Raven: I don't want anyone-including the Titans to know that I'm back on earth

Kent: And by Titans you mean Garfield?

The young woman didn't want to answer that question.

Kent: Anything else?

Raven: No, only that

Kent: In that case we have a deal *shakes Raven's hand* welcome aboard

Just as the two made their agreement, Inza returned to the room.

Inza: Sorry to interrupt, but dinner is ready

Kent: Excellent, we'll be right down

However before Kent could leave, the helmet began to glow, as if it was signaling its owner.

Raven: What is it?

Kent: I have to take this, you two go on ahead, I'll be down shortly

Once Inza and Raven had left, Kent proceeded to touch the helmet. The room quickly grew dark as the helmet itself shined brightly, which to Kent meant that the spirit of Nabu wasn't all too pleased with him right now.

Nabu: Kent Nelson, you have defied me for the last time!

…..

**Next Issue: At the mercy of Solomon Grundy!**


End file.
